


All Cross-Eyed

by Starrie_Wolf



Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Black Order as Order of the Phoenix, Established Relationship, Fluff in a time of lockdown, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Noahs as Death Eaters, Seventh year, Timcanpy the Golden Snidget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: Head Boy Kanda Yuu is the most accomplished duelist Hogwarts has seen in a century, and the first person to get scouted by the Black Order before he even graduates. Between his fearsome reputation and his long list of glorious achievements, sometimes even Allen forgets that Kanda is only a Hogwarts student.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu & Lavi & Lenalee Lee & Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker, Lavi & Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee & Allen Walker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	All Cross-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaos_Greymistchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/gifts).



> #Fluff in a time of lockdown

“There goes the Head Boy again.”

As though he is Moses and the crowd of Hogwarts students the Red Sea, a clear path miraculously appears within the packed crowd. Without a single word of gratitude to any of them, Kanda sweeps down the corridor and soon turns a corner out of sight.

Allen, who had flattened himself against a wall to make way just like the other students, can’t help but scowl at that display of arrogance. “Stupid Kanda,” he mutters under his breath as the crowd begins moving again. Would it hurt him just to show some politeness for _once_ –

“He didn’t even see us here!” agrees Lavi vehemently, hand clenched into a fist.

“There, there,” Lenalee soothes. Her beautiful face is creased faintly into a slight frown as she tries to calm her two more hot-headed friends. “I’m sure he has a lot on his mind.”

“Your Hufflepuff side is showing again,” Allen gripes, but he drops the subject. It’s not like he doesn’t know why Lenalee was Sorted into Gryffindor.

Lenalee sniffs like she can hear the unspoken words. “If I was in Hufflepuff, who will take care of you?”

It’s not just that, of course. Being the younger sister of a high-ranking active Black Order member, Lenalee had experienced so much loss even by the time she was eleven that she absolutely refused to take another loss without fighting back. The Sorting Hat had acquiesced to her wishes.

Being a fellow Gryffindor and an orphan himself, Allen can’t say he himself disagrees with that sentiment. Cross Marian may be an eccentric old codger, but he’s also the only family member Allen has left, the one who took Allen in after his parents were killed by Noahs. If Master Cross wants him to send a monthly check-in letter when he’s at Hogwarts, that’s the least Allen can do.

Most of the students are headed to one of the classrooms on the first few levels for their first class of the day. Being Seventh Years, Allen, Lenalee and Lavi are blessed with somewhat more free time than the average student. Kanda, too. Allen has no idea where he was going, but it wasn’t towards one of the classrooms.

The Owlery is deserted this time of the morning. Still, Lenalee casts a Muffling Charm just to be sure before she opens her mouth again.

“There was another Noah raid last night.”

Allen freezes where he’s tying this month’s letter onto Timcanpy’s leg.

“Kanda… he’s a part of the Black Order, right?”

Lenalee nods quietly, her braids fluttering in the wind. Technically, she’s also a part of the Black Order, but there’s no way her older brother will let her enter actual conflict until she’s graduated, if not longer.

It’s a different matter for Head Boy Kanda Yuu, the most accomplished duelist Hogwarts has seen in a century, and the first person to get scouted by the Black Order before he even graduates.

Allen shakes his head to get rid of the grim thoughts rattling around his brain. There’s nothing he can do about it even if he wants to; the Black Order doesn’t accept students as combatants, Kanda being the only exception. His hands moving by long-ingrained habit, he finishes tying the letter to Timcanpy’s leg and gently tosses it out of the window.

“I’m always surprised Timcanpy can fly at all,” Lavi, who’s been silent up until now, finally comments. He leans out of the window, watching the pudgy golden bird wobble as a strong breeze blows past. “Why did Master Cross give you a Golden Snidget instead of an owl like a normal person?”

Allen can only shrug. “Why does Master Cross do anything?” he asks rhetorically.

* * *

Kanda isn’t at dinner that night.

Not – not that Allen has been deliberately scanning the Slytherin table for a glimpse of Kanda, or anything like that. He just _happened_ to notice, that’s all.

He glances over at Lenalee, who gives him the tiniest shake of her head, and then up at the Head Table. The professors whom he knows are Black Order members are all in their seats, and Lenalee hasn’t heard anything either, so it can’t be a Black Order thing.

“I’ll be right back,” he murmurs under his breath. It’s Friday night, which means international cuisine is served instead of the usual European fare, and thus the only night in the week Kanda can get something akin to comfort food.

Allen wraps up as much vegetable tempura as he can carry, ignores the knowing look Lenalee sends him, and exits the Great Hall.

As the Head Boy and a member of the Black Order, it’s far too inconvenient for Kanda to continue staying in the Slytherin dormitories. Only a select few knows the location of his room, but Allen just happens to be one of them.

Silence greets his knock, but Allen doesn’t let that deter him. Balancing the stack of tempura in the crook of one elbow, he pulls out his wand and thinks of the happiest memory he has.

 _Kanda sprawled underneath him, his sword trapped under his torso and wand lying several feet away, but the unexpected loss had not dulled the wild glint in his bright eyes or the way his mouth was stretched into a fierce grin, like he was so_ happy _to have finally found someone who could keep up with him –_

“Expecto Patronum!”

Silver light coalesces into the form of his Patronus, who eyes the closed door contemplatively and then turns to look at Allen.

“Tell him, if he doesn’t open the door, I’ll blast it open.”

His Patronus gives the semblance of a nod, and then glides through the door into Kanda’s room. There’s a long moment of silence, like Kanda is weighing how serious Allen is in his threat, before the door unlocks with a tiny little click.

It’s still a fifty-fifty whether Kanda will curse him or not, so Allen keeps his wand handy as he advances into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. “They had your favourites at dinner, you know,” he says conversationally, spotting Kanda sitting in his chair, back towards the door. As usual, the bastard doesn’t even deign to turn his head to acknowledge Allen. Scowling, Allen strides forward so that he can tip the stack of tempura onto the table. “You’re lucky I decided to take… pity…”

Kanda isn’t wearing a shirt.

No, that’s not the reason why Allen is speechless. Boyfriend or not, Kanda Yuu’s bare chest has yet to reach the level where it can steal all semblance of his higher cognitive function. No, the reason why Allen is at a loss for words is because –

Kanda cracks an eye open. “Beansprout,” he says in a tone just marginally less glacial than usual.

“You’re hurt,” Allen says stupidly, and then wants to slap himself. Of course Kanda knows he’s hurt; isn’t that why he’s sitting alone in his room instead of chowing down on tempura and soba in the Great Hall?

His hands flutter uselessly, hovering above the large gash across Kanda’s ribs. It looks painful, but the surrounding skin isn’t bruised, which means the Head Nurse must have already done what she can.

A dark curse? Those are notorious for being resistant to healing spells.

Somehow, Allen has managed to forget that repelling a Noah raid means fighting, means _getting hurt_. It’s not like how it would be during a school duel anymore; the Noahs aren’t going to go easy on an injured opponent, aren’t going to shy away from throwing around the Unforgiveables, aren’t going to have an aversion to _killing Kanda_ –

A fist scrubs roughly against the top of his head, breaking him out of his spiralling thoughts.

“Oy.”

Kanda doesn’t follow it up with an attack, which coming from him is practically a declaration of love.

Allen laughs a little wetly. He knows he’s being ridiculous right now; _Kanda_ ’s the one who’s injured, and yet Allen’s the one who needs to be comforted. It doesn’t make any sense.

“Sorry,” he apologises, rubbing at his eye. “You were meditating, right? I’ll leave you to it.” He makes to get up, but Kanda catches his wrist before he can make it too far.

Allen stares down at the hand gripping his wrist, and then up at Kanda’s expressionless face. “You want me to stay? Really?”

Kanda glares at him like talking about their feelings is causing him physical pain, and then jerks his head in a tiny motion that can, maybe, possibly be construed as a nod.

He looks faintly alarmed when Allen begins grinning broadly in response, the edge of his smile tinged something evil. “Want me to feed you too?”

“… don’t push your luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> idek
> 
> Find me on [Discord](https://discord.gg/8yJVmbD) | [Tumblr](http://starriewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
